The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers
he Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers is the twelfth film in the Land Before Time series. It was a 2006 film and released in December 6, 2006. Plot The Day of the Flyers, an important event for the Flyers in the Great Valley, is approaching, and free-style Petrie is having trouble flying in formation with his siblings. His friends try to help him, but a "fuzzy" newcomer named Guido gives the most helpful advice - that it's always best to just "be yourself". No one has ever seen anyone else like Guido, and when the gang tries to figure out what kind of dinosaur he is, their questions lead them on a journey to the Mysterious Beyond! Cast * Nick Price as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Petrie's Brothers * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Mr. Clubtail/Mo * Tress MacNeille as Petrie's Mother * John Ingle as Mr. Threehorn * Camryn Manheim as Tria * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck/Hollowhorn * Ken Stacey as a Pterosaur * Windy Wagner as a Pterosaur * Nika Futterman as Tricia/Petrie's Sisters * Susan Blu as Petrie's Sisters * Rob Trow as a Pterosaur * Frank Welker as Spinosaurus Music The music score was composed by Michael Tavera and Kyle Kenneth Batter with additional music composed by Billy Martin. This was the second film in the series without James Horner's original score from the first film (the first was The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration), although Michael Tavera's older themes from the previous sequels can still be heard in this film. This was the sixth time Spike sings; his lips can be seen moving when the rest of the gang sings One of a Kind. It was also the first film in the series to end with the ending music from The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire since The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water. Songs The songs were written by Michele Brourman and Amanda McBroom. * One of a Kind * Things Change * Flip, Flap and Fly (an instrumental version can be heard in the end credits) Flip, Flap and Fly music video preview To help promote the film's release, the three-minute Flip, Flap and Fly music video was shown in theaters during early screenings of Curious George. It can be seen on the Curious George and PollyWorld DVDs as one of the opening previews. It was never included on the film's disc. The final version of the sequence seems to be different from the music video by using alternate scenes, such as ones that didn't make it to the video, for example, the shot that reveals that the little green flyer was the egg that got lost throughout the song. Also, the music video included some shots that were not in the film. Instead, the whole Flip, Flap and Fly scene just ends with all flyers flying in a formation. Cultural References * The title for the song "Flip, Flap and Fly" is a parody of the song "Flip, Flop and Fly" from Chicken Run. * Tap-dancing feet of an egg during the song "Flip, Flap and Fly" are similar to Happy Feet. Trivia * This is the only film that Nick Price voices Littlefoot. * Petrie's Siblings have a big role in this film for the first time. * Grandma Longneck and Mama Swimmer appear but have no speaking roles. * Ducky mentions that she has an aunt who sleep swims. * This is the third film in the series to show a reappearing guest character, the first two being The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, which features Chomper as a major character, and The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, in which Mo made a cameo appearance during Adventuring. * Mo, Big Daddy and the other Tinysauruses make cameos in the "Flip, Flap and Fly" number. * This was not the first appearance of a feathered animal; the first two were Ichy the Ichthyornis, from The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists, and the green Archaeopteryx, seen in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire, although it was the first appearance of Guido, a Microraptor. * This film reveals Petrie is afraid of flying through Sky Puffies. * It was originally rumored that Pterano along with his henchmen Rinkus (a Rhamphorhynchus) and Sierra(a Cearadactylus) were going to appear again. However the idea was apparently dropped, if ever considered. Adult Stegosauruses didn't appear in this movie, the same thing with the 2007 movie The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends. Goofs * Strangely, when Cera crosses the log while singing "Things Change", the whites of her eyes turn blue This could be or not be an error, since it represents tears in her eyes. * After the flyer's "best practice flight ever", Petrie's voice is replaced by one of his siblings when his mouth moves and says "Guido, come on!" * The Spinosaurus in this film has only two fingers, while real Spinosauruses had three fingers. * When Grandpa Longneck says "If only Grandma was here to see this" after Topps falls into the mud, his lips don't move, and when Littlefoot says to the gang "We better go" his lips also don't move. * When Guido states "Not that anyone's saying you're disturbed, least of all me..." to Topsy, his wing feathers change color from pale green and yellow to turquoise, like the rest of his body. * During "Flip, Flap, and Fly", Topsy and Tria are seen watching the aerial displays. After the song is over, when Tricia falls into the river, the duo are back at their nest, asleep. * After the Universal logo shows in the opening, the continents merge back into the supercontinent, Pangea. Pangea existed during the late Paleozoic and early Mesozoic eras, whereas the events in the franchise take place during the late Mesozoic era. Character Debuts * Recurring characters: ** Tricia ** Guido * Species debuts: ** Microraptor ** Spinosaurus (possibly influenced by Jurassic Park III) ** Tupuxuara ** Eudimorphidon ** Scaphognathus ** Cryptoclidus ** Prosaurolophus ** Orodromeus Category:2006 films Category:Animated films Category:Films Category:Films about dinosaurs Category:Films about animals